Tango at the Docks
by HailstormRavager18
Summary: The Titans are infiltrating a gun smuggling ring, when they are surprised by an old foe. How will the battle ensue?


Here's a little one-shot about a fight I always thought would be a cool one to see in the show. Based mostly on the 2003 cartoon, not the DC Universe as a whole. If you enjoy, please let me know in a review! I may continue this as a series of one shots with the Titans in various, creative predicaments and battles. Also, if you enjoyed Season 4 of the show, I invite you to read my other ongoing story, "The Beginning". Only one chapter out now, but I'll be updating soon. Please review that story as well. Thank you!

* * *

A cool breeze disrupted and dispersed the low fog that drifted over the Jump City docks. The young man, hidden amongst the large crates and tankers was thankful for the breeze, splitting through his spiky black hair, which broke the unseasonably warm and thick atmosphere. He ignored the sweat dripping down his forehead, and the stiffness in his knees, from his crouched position. His focus on the activity below him was absolute, and would not be broken. He adjusted the silver and light-blue dials, (reflecting the usual color scheme of all of his teammate's gadgets) on his new night vision goggles.

Below him, a group of shady men and women, dressed in black, with green masks, were hastily moving large crates onto several tractor trailers. From the center of the commotion, a large man spoke up.

"Alright, you slugs! Let's get this wrapped up and get outta here!" he shouted as he pointed directions to all the passers-by.

Robin lowered his brow. _That's him_ , he thought. He'd received a tip that a criminal group was using the docks as a locale for illegal gun trades. All he needed was to confirm the leader, and take him down. _Let's do this…_

"TITANS, GO!" he cried as he leapt from his roost.

Quickly as he ordered, his team burst forth from their respective hiding places. A small green fish erupted from the water beneath the pier, transforming into a large tiger as it landed. A young man of staggering size, part-machine, part-athlete, burst from a nearby tanker, firing the sonic cannon incorporated in his arm. The sound of rushing wind accompanied a flying, orange-skinned alien beauty, peppering the ground with bolts of green energy. A large corvid, composed entirely of dark energy, emerged from the shadows, rocketing into the fray and knocking boxes away from the startled criminals. From the shadowy avian, a young maiden, dressed in blue, stepped calmly out into the battle. Caught off guard, the thugs were easily rounded up into a tight group.

The thugs were encircled by Beast Boy, taking the form of a reticulated python, while Cyborg kept both sonic cannons aimed at anyone brave enough to try and sneak past the giant snake. Overhead, Starfire kept watch. Raven was using her magic to carefully disable the tractor trailers, and gather the illicit weapons.

Robin charged into the group, seizing the leader by the collar.

"Talk." He said bluntly. "Who's getting these guns?"

"I-I don't know" said the leader, obviously nervous. Robin glared. He tightened his grip.

"I'm not going to ask you again. WHO'S YOUR BUYER?!" he roared.

"Really! I don't know! Look, we didn't even know these were guns until tonight! We just do what we're told!"

"Oh yeah? Then who's giving you the orders?"

"Sorry, pal. Not saying." he spat back, his voice growing bolder.

"Tough talk. But your darting eyes, sweating face, and shaking knees tell me you aren't nearly as confident as you're trying to sound. Now talk, or I'm going to start losing my temper" Robin hissed.

"Please. You think it's you lot that has me nervous? You can fight, but you got rules. The boss? He ain't got rules. Promised us rewards beyond compare if we worked for him. Promised to EAT us if we didn't".

" _Eat_ you?"

"And I'm a man of my word. You should know that, bird boy," came a new voice. It was low, deep, and guttural. Like an animal. But to Robin, there was no mistaking that quiet Southern drawl, with a subtle Cajun accent.

Stepping out of the shadows was a creature Robin thought he had left in Gotham. Standing nearly 9 feet tall, with broad shoulders and long arms, the beast dwarfed even Cinderblock. His entire body was covered in thick, dark green, armored scales. His face was broad and elongated, with numerous sharp, conical teeth.

"Come on now, Birdy, what's it been? Four, five years? Don't tell me you already forgotten me!" he said with a wry grin.

The other Titans came to Robin's side, weapons ready. Starfire, floating above, looked down questioningly.

"Robin?" His eyes didn't waver.

" _Killer Croc_ " he said through gritted teeth. "You're right, it's been a while. Can't say I missed you though. What's the matter? The Gotham sewer rats kick you out of the homeowner's association?"

The wry grin turned into a scowl.

"Gotham's streets are too crowded. Too many freaks out there trying to make a name for themselves. Me? I need some new air."

"You can change the air, but the result is always the same, Croc. You going down." Robin snapped back. "Titans! Bring him down!" he cried and charged at the monstrous reptile. He swung his staff forward, aiming at Croc's jaw. The Cajun moved with surprising speed and caught the end of the swinging weapon. Croc and Robin were locked in a grapple over the staff. Despite his relative strength and highly honed combat skills, Robin was still a normal young man, and could not match the strength of the 1200-lb mutant leaning his full weight into the struggle. It didn't take long for Robin to be on his back, using the whole of his strength to keep the staff from crushing his throat.

Seeing her friend in danger, Starfire took the sky, and began pelting Killer Croc with a barrage of starbolts, peppering his broad back and shoulders. Hissing, Croc cracked his massive, 10-foot tail like a whip, striking the Tamaranian and sending her to the ground. Just before crashing, she adjusted her body, crashing into some moving crates with her shoulder. She got up, dusting herself off, fine save for a few abrasions.

After ensuring Starfire was OK, Robin turned to the group. "His back, arms, and skull are too heavily armored. Go for the chest, stomach, and chin!"

Cyborg heeded the advice and fired a well-aimed sonic blast right at the reptile's chest. Before impact, Croc brought his armored forearms in front of his chest, absorbing the blow.

"Easier said than done, mon frere!"

As Croc chided the robotic teen, a green kangaroo bounded into the fray, placing a hard kick to Croc's chest, sending him flying backward, crashing hard on his back. Now that he was at ground level, Beast Boy took a cue from his opponent and morphed into a massive, 25-foot salt water crocodile. He lunged forward, attempting to entrap Killer Croc's neck in his massive jaws. Before he could make contact, Croc deftly caught Beast Boy's mandible and maxilla, holding his gaping maw open wide. With reflexes belying his size, Killer croc spun around Beast boy, entrapping him in a modified head lock, lifting the crocodilian form off the ground in a tight strangle hold.

"You know they say imitation is the highest form of flattery. But boy, you gon' learn real quick that there's only ONE Killer Croc!" Lifting the changeling over his head, he hurled him at his robotic teammate. Before impact, Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird, flitting away and turning back.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" came Raven's call as she levitated and hurled several crates. They flew at the beast at breakneck speed, but were instantly shattered as he swung his massive tail in their direction. Killer Croc turned, a toothy grin of excitement on his scaly countenance. He leapt at great speed, catching the empath by her cloak and slamming her on the ground. A massive, clawed foot pressed down on her lower chest, near her diaphragm, pushing the air out of her lungs. Blazing yellow, reptilian eyes drilled into hers.

"Now, now, my lil' mud bug, I like your fire, but you got to get up a lot earlier in the mornin' than that to get the drop on ol' Killer Croc!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" thundered Cyborg as he charged at Croc, full-speed, planting his shoulder hard into the monster's ribs, launching him forcefully off of Raven and slamming into a large loading crane. He followed the charge with several, well-placed blows to Croc's ribs, stomach, and chest, carefully avoiding the armored plating on his back, and concentrating his efforts to the softer underbelly.

Roaring, Croc countered a heavy right cross from Cyborg with his elbow, then launched his left arm forward, gripping the eldest Titan by the throat and lifting him off the ground with little effort.

"Thanks, fella! Almost lost my manners, there." The struggling Cyborg cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Killer Croc chuckled.

"Oh yes!" He looked over at Raven. "Awful rude to start with dessert…" He turned back to Cyborg.

"…without having dinner first!"

Before he could land a bite, he was blinded as drilling starbolt landed perfectly on his left eye. He roared in pain and fury, dropping Cyborg.

Following his temporary handicap, the Titans converged on their foe. Raven pummeled him with claws of dark energy. Beast Boy viciously rammed him through multiple crates as a charging rhinocerous, before transforming into a tyrannosaur, launching Croc toward his friends with a twist of his muscular neck.

Leaping into the air, Robin landed a hard kick on the airborne Killer Croc, launching him into the ground. As he struggled to his feet, Cyborg and Starfire placed a combined uppercut to his chin. Catching an uppercut from the two strongest Titans right to one of his weakest points sent the reptile-man sprawling, his head ringing.

As his senses came to him, he realized he was on his back, the five teen heroes standing over him, weapons at the ready. Robin smirked.

"I hope you liked the air out here, Croc. I think you'll find that there's not much difference in the air of our prison compared to Gotham's, though".


End file.
